Fingerprint identification devices are widely used in electronic devices to achieve identity authentication. There are several types of fingerprint identification devices, such as optical fingerprint identification device, capacitive fingerprint identification device, or ultrasonic fingerprint identification device. The ultrasonic fingerprint identification device usually includes a cover and a fingerprint identification module attached on a side of the cover. The ultrasonic fingerprint identification device further includes a reinforcing plate attached on a side of the fingerprint identification module facing away from the cover. The reinforcing plate is configured to improve the strength of the ultrasonic fingerprint identification device. However, the reinforcing plate reduces a signal sensitivity of the ultrasonic fingerprint identification device. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.